Se te va a caer
by NuniiWrittingDreams
Summary: Cuando una broma se vuelve cansina, ¿Qué se debe hacer? Eso se preguntaba Natsu, harto de ser estudiante y de la estúpida broma de su mejor amiga, Lucy. Y cuando encontró la respuesta, todo cambio, y lo que antes era insoportable, ahora era lo más bello del mundo. NaLu. One-Shot. Corto, pero tierno como ninguno.


**¡Holo! Nunii al habla. Sin antes continuar con mi otro fic [Fairy Tail High School], se me ha ocurrido esta idea sencilla de NaLu y... pues he decidido escribirlo antes de olvidarme^^  
No sé si quedó muy cutre o simplón, pero me sentó bien escribirlo, y espero que haya alguien a quien le guste este One-Shot surgido de una idea vaga.**

**DISCLAYMER: ****Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es de Mashima-sama**

**Y sin más...**

**¡Dentro capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo Único:**

**Se te va a caer**

Todos los días eran aburridos. Clases y más clases, broncas y más broncas, suspensos y más suspensos, fines de semana que duraban aproximadamente dos minutos... Natsu estaba harto de la vida del estudiante. Todo el día encerrado e intentando memorizar fechas, palabras y fórmulas que tenía muy claro que no usaría en toda su vida.  
Suspiró y se escurrió por la silla, mirando la espalda de su mejor amiga.  
Ella era una chica rubia muy guapa y bastante conocida en el lado masculino del instituto, y era la voz de la razón en su vida, a pesar de tener la manía de ser un POQUITÍN insoportable.  
Aunque a cada día que pasaba, se volvía más y más inaguantable.  
Todo empezó con una broma, las primeras veces graciosa, ahora ya cargante.  
Reflejaba claramente su torpeza, y el sarcasmo de la broma le molestaba.  
Lo que pasó fue que, un día, en un despiste, a Natsu se le cayó un boli, y nada más contactar con el suelo, su amiga Lucy se giró en su sitio, le miró a los ojos, sonrió y dijo:  
-**Se te va a caer**  
Al principio la broma era graciosa, pero perdió todo su lado bueno cuando Natsu se dio cuenta de que el bolígrafo se le caía una media de 10 veces por día.  
Pero su sentimiento de odio era contradictorio, porque adoraba ver como Lucy se daba la vuelva, lo miraba a los ojos con sus ojazos castaños brillante y le sonreía, creando un gesto que le iluminaba el rostro y la hacía aún más hermosa de lo que ya era.  
La verdad es que después de mucho discutir con sigo mismo, había admitido que ella le producía fuertes sentimientos, que en poco tiempo relacionó con el amor.  
Que irónico, ¿No?  
El gran Natsu enamorado.  
Y de su mejor amiga.  
Pensativo, apoyó el brazo sobre la mesa, dándole sin querer a un bolígrafo con el codo y tirándolo al suelo. Murmuró una blasfemia mientras veía como Lucy se giraba lentamente.  
-**Se te va a caer**  
Y volvió a darle la espalda.  
Le gustaba que por lo menos, a lo largo de la mañana, esa sencilla broma la hiciese girarse, dejándole ver su rostro y no su espalda toda la mañana.  
Eso tenía que agradecerlo.  
Recogió el boli, y cuando lo colocó sobre la mesa, rodó hasta la esquina y cayó de nuevo.  
-**Se te va a caer**  
Natsu bufó.  
Malditos sean los bolígrafos redondos que pueden rodar, caer y hacer que escuchase aquellas terribles palabras a las que estaba cogiendo manía.  
Pero ese día iba a ser diferente.  
Había coneguido todo el valor que pudo para declarársele hoy, y decidió hacerlo de una forma "divertida", aunque necesitaría fuerza de voluntad.  
Suspiró y aspiró llenándose los pulmones de necesario oxígeno, y expiró.  
Agarró el maldito boli con dos dedos y lo tiró al suelo desinteresadamente  
Cuando Lucy se daba la vuelta lentamente, se inclinó hacia delante, sonrojado, y con una tonta sonrisa en los labios.  
-**Se te va a...**  
Y fue callada con los labios del chico.  
Los labios de Lucy eran suaves y sabían a jarabe de fresa, y los de Natsu eran cálidos, como si tuviesen un pequeño Sol al otro lado.  
Al principio, Lucu se sorprendió:  
¡La había besado!  
Abrió mucho los ojos y se ruborizó con fuerza, pero al poco tiempo, se dio cuenta de la gustosa sensación que le provovocaba y las ganas que tenía de que llegase aquel imposible momento que ocurría ahora: se estaban besando. Por fin.  
En realidad, Natsu siempre le había gustado, y aquella sucia broma la aprovechaba para darse la vuelta y mirarlo. En seguida, una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro inconscientemente.  
Cerró los ojos y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras correspondía el beso tan esperado por ambos.  
Se separaron  
-**... caer...**-susurró ella  
-**¿El qué? ¿Tu dignidad?** -rió él  
Ambos se sonrieron y sigueron trabajando en clase.  
En el cambio de hora, Natsu, divertido, dejó caer de nuevo el bolígrafo, pero esta vez fue ella quien se giró rápidamente y lo besó.  
-**¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo buen amigo que eres?** -dijo Lucy separarse con una gran sonrisa  
-**Si te parezco buen amigo, imagíname como novio**  
Y se volvieron a besar.  
-**Te quiero Natsu**  
-**Te quiero, Lucy**  
Y se besaron de nuevo.  
Lucy, al moverse para abrazarlo, le dio un codazo a su lápiz, que cayó al suelo.  
Natsu se separó y le tapó la nariz con los dedos con cariño.  
-**Se te va a caer...** -le susurró, justo antes de volver a unir sus labios  
Porqur desde entonces, aquella fue la frase de sus vidas.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Qué tal? Creo que un poco cortito y sencillo... ¡Pero lo hice con todo el amor del mundo! D:  
Espero que os haya gustado, conmovido o entretenido [Es mi primer NaLu, en realidad xD]**

**¿Reviews?****¿Favs?  
¿Follow?**

**JA NE**

**Nunii**


End file.
